A New Friend
by CrevantheFox
Summary: Sonic and co. meet a mysterious new comer. The first story of a series.
1. Chapter 1  Arrival

**Sonic and Tails meet up with a sword wielding stranger.**

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood atop a hill looking down on a distant city. He wore a hooded cloak and had a backpack over one shoulder. Two swords hung at waist, one on each side. He wore a faded pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.<p>

_Finally,_ he thought to himself, _I've been traveling for about three months now._ The figure looked at the sun. It wasn't even noon. He had plenty of time to make it to town. As he headed towards the city he began to get a feeling he was being followed….again. He sighed. _I thought I'd get a peaceful day today. Oh well, guess that's what I get for wishing._ The figure drew both swords, ready to defend himself. He turned towards the place the feeling was coming from.

"Alright," his voice rang out loud and clear, "I know you're there. Show yourselves!" He heard movement directly in front of him. Two figures approached, hands raised in a gesture of surrender. One was a blue hedgehog and the other a two tailed mirodin, the term his race used to describe both a child and a regular fox.

"Easy friend." The hedgehog said. "We didn't mean to sneak up on you. We just wondered if you needed help."

The figure replaced his swords. He threw his hood off to reveal a golden furred fox. His eyes, an emerald green in color, were soft and kind. "Sorry," he said, his voice softer now, "I've been attacked more times than I care to count lately. I guess I'm a little jumpy." The fox extended his right hand, revealing blue markings that went from his shoulder to his wrist. He also wore a golden ring on his left hand. The ring was inscribed in a language unfamiliar to the hedgehog and his friend. Set atop the ring was an averaged size sapphire stone. "My name is Athgilion."

The hedgehog took his hand. "My name's Sonic."

The fox, obviously younger, also shook his hand. "My names Miles, but everybody calls me 'Tails'."

"Well it's good to meet you both. After having to deal with being attacked for months on end it's good to see some friendly faces."

"So Eggman has been causing you trouble too?" Sonic asked.

"Who now? My issue has been with those damned Shadow Wolves. They've been trying to kill me for years."

Sonic just shrugged. "We don't see too many of them around here. As for Eggman, let's just say he causes us no end of hell on an almost daily basis. He's a mad scientist with an I.Q. of roughly 300." Tails nodded his agreement.

"Sounds like an interesting character. Anyways, it was nice to meet you but I need to head to town and find a place to stay." Athgilion turned to leave.

"Hold on a second." Tails said. " Anthros aren't allowed in town. Why don't you just stay with me? I know I just met you but you seem like a nice guy."

Athgilion looked back. "I don't want to cause you any trouble, and I'm afraid staying with you would do just that."

"It's no trouble. At least come to our picnic and think it over."

Athgilion now realized that both Sonic and Tails were carrying baskets. His stomach growled. "I guess my stomach decided that for me." Athgilion laughed. "All right I'll come, although I hate to be a burden."

Sonic just gave him a thumbs-up. "No problem at all. There's always plenty left over anyways. Besides, our friends would be glad to meet you."

Athgilion smiled a weary smile. It would be good to be among people again, even people he didn't know. So together, the three set off for the picnic.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this new comer? Why has he chosen to come to Station Square? RR please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  A Not so Peaceful Picnic

**Athgilion meets Sonic's friends and makes a new enemy. Second OC introduced and the blue markings explained.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related material. OCs are all I own.**

* * *

><p>Athgilion, Sonic, and Tails arrived at the picnic before noon. Everyone there was immediately interested in the new comer. Athgilion found himself shaking hands and exchanging names with everyone. There was one, however, that stayed to the shadows. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks that ran through his hair.<p>

Athgilion leaned over to Sonic. "Who's that over there?" Sonic looked in the direction Athgilion indidcated.

"Oh," Sonic said, "that's Shadow. He's not much of a social person. Don't worry though he's not so bad."

Sonic escorted Athgilion to a spare seat. "Alright, is everyone here?" He asked.

"Hold on." Tails said. "Where's Serenity?"

"I'm coming!" said a voice. Athgilion looked up to see another fox running up the hill. Her fur was a similar color to his except much lighter. Her eyes shone a bright sapphire blue.

"Sorry I'm late. My soup took a little longer to cook than normal and…" Her eyes fell on Athgilion. His face was pale and his eyes showed signs of confusion. "Are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"For a second I thought I had." Athgilion quickly regained his composure. "I'm Athgilion."

"I'm Serenity. It's nice to meet you. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. You just remind me of an old friend." Athgilion's eyes seemed to be in a far off place. However he quickly came back to reality.

"If you two are done playing meet and greet," Knuckles said, "then I propose it's time to eat!" Everyone laughed at the impromptu rhyme and began to fix their plates.

Once everyone had eaten a plate or two, the conversation broke out. Mostly it was Sonic and Co. asking Athgilion questions about himself.

"So," Silver asked, "what's with the swords? Most people use guns nowadays."

Athgilion just smiled. "These swords are more reliable than any gun. Guns can jam or even back fire and they are limited to how much ammo they can hold. Swords eventually grow dull but they can still last through a good fight. I can even deflect bullets with them."

Shadow's eyes perked up. "That I'd like to see." He pulled a .9mm out. "Care if I test it out?" Athgilion's response was to get up and draw one of his swords. He moved to a spot away from the others and took a ready stance.

"Alright," Athgilion said. "Give it your best shot."

Shadow aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. What followed could only be described as incredible. Every bullet Shadow shot at Athgilion was deflected as easily as if they were moving in slow motion. The last bullet Shadow shot was actually cut in half down the center of the bullet, sending each half into two separate trees behind Athgilion.

Shadow was officially impressed, as was everyone else. Athgilion sheathed his blade and went to sit back down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Manic, Sonic's brother, asked.

"I sort of taught myself. My instructor said that concentration is a key element in wielding a sword. So I figured the best way to learn concentration was to have some sort of projectile launched at me at high speeds. I was right, but the medics got tired of seeing me after my first few trips to see them."

"I've been wondering," Tails began, "what are those markings I saw on your arm earlier?"

Athgilion looked over at Tails with a serious look in his eye. The air seemed to grow tense as he spoke. "Those markings are a symbol of my inner power. They are magical in nature and cannot be removed." Athgilion's eyes went back to normal and the mood lightened.

Looking for a way to change the subject, Maria, who was Shadow's girlfriend (Athgilion figured that there was a story behind them that was not as simple as them just saying that, but he let it be), asked, "So where are you from? If you've never heard of Eggman then you're obviously not from around here."

Just as Athgilion was about to answer, a large explosion rocked the area around them. When the smoke cleared, Athgilion saw a large round vehicle floating a good thirty feet in the air. Inside the vehicle was a rather rotund egg-shaped man in a red suit. The man was bald and had an unusually large mustache. His black sunglasses blocked out his eyes.

"It seems as if I've caught you of guard Sonic." The villain smiled. "Now meet my newest weapon, the Egg-Dragoon!" At his word, a serpentine shaped robot with the head of a dragon appeared from behind the tree line. The robot let out a screeching roar and flames shot from its gaping maw.

"Forget it Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "We've beaten everyone of your inventions so far and this one will be no different."

Eggman smirked. "Yes, but you've never fought one of my creations when it's being powered by six of the Chaos Emeralds!" Athgilion's eyes took on a dangerous glint at the mention of the Emeralds.

"How did you get your hands on those gems? They were locked away thousands of years ago."

Eggman took notice of the newcomer for the first time. "I see you have yourself a new friend Sonic. And he know about the Emeralds. Ha! It's not like he poses my Egg-Dragoon any more threat than you do. Now since I know Shadow has the last of the Emeralds, I'll give you a choice. Surrender it to me or be obliterated."

"We will never surrender to you Eggman!" Shadow shouted. He pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Spear!" The spear, made of pure Chaos energy appeared in his hand. He heaved it at the Egg-Dragoon. However as it made contact, the spear dissipated, leaving the robot untouched.

Eggman let out a wicked laugh. "Fool! Nothing can touch my creation!"

There was a sudden flash. When Eggman looked down, his jaw dropped. Standing there was Athgilion with the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. There was a look of death in his eyes. "You know nothing of the power in these gems." He began to rise into the air until he was level with the head of the still functioning Egg-Dragoon. The Emeralds floated into a circle in front of Athgilion. They began to spin around, increasing in speed until they were a blur. "Let me show you their real power. CHAOS STORM!" A massive stream of energy poured out from between the Emeralds. The energy gathered into an orb twice the size of the Egg-Dragoon.

"ULTIMATE CHAOS BLAST!" Athgilion shouted. The orb of Chaos energy shot off toward the robot. As soon as it made contact, it exploded in a blinding flash. When everyone looked up, they saw the robot had been destroyed and a large crater occupied the space below where it was. Eggman began to panic.

"I'm out of here." He started to fly off. Athgilion shot of a bolt of lightning at Eggman's vehicle but it bounced of his shields and Eggman escaped.

Athgilion floated back to the ground. The Chaos Emeralds feel at his feet. Athgilion looked up, his eyes full of dispare. "How did these get free? They were sealed away thousands of years ago on an island in the air." He looked around. Everyone's eyes were on him. All were silent for a few minutes. Then Tails spoke up.

"How did you do that? You summoned the Emeralds to you and then just obliterated Eggman's machine. It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen!"

Athgilion sighed. "It's not as difficult as it seems. However it takes years of practice moving objects like that around." He looked up. "I'm surprised ya'll haven't run away. When most people realize the power I control they either run from me or try to kill me."

"Why would we do that?" Amy asked. "It's not like that's the first time the Emeralds have given us a surprise."

Athgilion looked around. "Too bad about the picnic." He reached inside his pack and pulled out a large ornate box. When he opened the box the Emeralds began to float and place themselves within. Athgilion removed the green one and tossed it to Shadow. "You seem to know how to use it. Keep it." Athgilion placed the box back in his bag. The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the destroyed picnic area.

As it grew dark Athgilion sholdered his pack. "I guess I'd better get going. I need to find a place to camp for the night."

"Hold on." Serenity said. "Why don't you come stay with me and Tails? It will at least keep you out of the cold." Tails readily agreed to this.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to cause any trouble for you."

"It's no trouble at all." Tails said. "We have plenty of extra room. In fact, you can stay until you get a place of your own."

Athgilion smiled. His eyes took on a tired look and his demeanor seemed to relax. "I appreciate this. Thank you all." He turned to look at everyone. "I think I may have found a new home."

* * *

><p><strong>Athgilion has displayed a surprising ability to control the Chaos Emeralds. What other powers does he hold? Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  First Night

**To Tamara the Hybridian: Yes, Sonia is in the story. I wouldn't have put Manic in otherwise.**

**Athgilion arrives at Tails house. This chapter is about his first night. **

**Disclaimer: OCs are all i own.**

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Tails flicked the switch and the lights came on. Athgilion looked around. Tails house was modest with no fancy decorations adorning the walls. The living room consisted of two couches, a chair, and a coffee table. There was a fireplace to his right. On the mantle sat a few pictures of Serenity, Tails, and the others. To his left he could see the kitchen and a staircase that he guessed led to the bedrooms.<p>

"This is a nice place ya'll have." Athgilion said. "It's more modest than what I'm used to but I like it like that."

"How do you mean?" Serenity asked.

Athgilion just shrugged. "I come from a very well-to-do family. Everywhere I looked I was surrounded by all these gilded decorations, fancy statues. To be honest, it made me a little claustrophobic."

Serenity looked confused. "But at least you were well off. Why did you leave?"

Athgilion's eyes turned sad, but Serenity could see the anger in them as well. "I'm looking for my brother. My father disowned him eight years ago after he….did something unforgivable." He blinked. "I'm sorry, that memory is too painful to think about."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Serenity looked for a way to change the subject. "Do you have any other siblings?" She asked

Athgilion smiled and his eyes brightened considerably. "Yes, three more. I have an older sister, a younger brother, and a younger, adopted sister. The younger sister is a little…well she's a lot like Shadow is, just a little more social." His eye twitched, "She's also a little, how can I put this, psychotic. Oh and she's a hedgehog. A solid black hedgehog."

Tails and Serenity looked at each other. "What exactly do you mean she's like Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Did I say she's like Shadow? Let me rephrase that. She's worse than Shadow. Now can we change the subject? This is bringing back bad memories."

Later that night, as Athgilion lay sleeping, he began to dream.

_He was floating above a burning city, the night air thick with smoke. He looked around at the destruction. Bodies littered the streets and blood filled the ditches. This scene was replaced by another. He now stood in a throne room. Upon the throne was four-tailed Meruki whose eyes were full of fear. Before him stood a cloaked figure. The figure was surrounded by a blood-red aura. Malice filled his voice._

_ "You're assassins failed to kill me. All are now dead, save one, and you shall soon join them. Her life shall be avenged." The figure raised a sword that shone red in the twilight. "Any final words?"_

_ The Meruki came off his throne and fell to his knees. "Mercy, I beg you!"_

_ The figures voice grew cold. "I have no mercy for cowards like you." The sword fell and…._

_**BOOM!**_

Athgilion shot up at the explosion rocked the house. He quickly clothed himself in sweats and a t-shirt and grabbed one of swords. He ran into the hall to find Serenity running down the stairs.

"What happened?" Athgilion asked when he caught up with her.

"Tails probably couldn't sleep and went into his lab." She explained. "He does that if he gets an idea in his head that won't go away." They made their way into Tails lab. The place was a mess and there was a large burn mark on one of the tables.

"Tails?" Serenity called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm up here!" Serenity and Athgilion looked up. There was Tails, entangled in a fan, and slowly spinning around. The ends of his tails were smoking. "Can somebody get me down from here?"

Athgilion leaned his sword against a wall and jumped from wall to wall to get to Tails. He grabbed the young fox from the fan, fell to the ground, and landed gently on his feet.

"You alright?" Athgilion asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Tails walked over to an undestroyed table and picked up a notebook. He wrote something in it and put it back down.

"Tails! Your leg!" Serenity ran over to her brother. Tails looked down. He saw now that his leg had been badly cut by a piece of glass.

"I think I'm in shock. Probably the reason I didn't realize that was there. I need to sit down." Tails was beginning to feel light headed. Serenity sat him in a nearby chair. Then, much to Athgilion's surprise, her hand began to glow green. As she passed it down over Tails leg, the cut began to sew itself shut. Within a few seconds, the wound was completely healed.

"You're a cleric?" Athgilion asked. Serenity froze. She had forgotten that Athgilion was standing there. She turned to face him.

"Yes. I guess you think badly of me because of it."

"Why would I think that?" Athgilion seemed genuinely confused. "I owe my life to the Cleric's Guild. They've saved my life more times than I care to count."

Serenity looked at him. "You really aren't from around here, are you? The locals fear the clerics. They claim we don't do our job because people die."

"You're not miracle workers." Athgilion said. "You're healers. This is one of the reasons I left home. People expecting too much of others that have gifts like yours."

"Hey," Tails said, "why don't we try to get some sleep? No use getting all worked up over something that can't be helped."

Athgilion looked at Tails and sighed. "Good point. People will judge things they don't understand."

The three headed back up the stairs. As Serenity went into her room, which was right next to Athgilion's, Athgilion stopped her. "Serenity, I hate to ask but what's your last name? It may be a clue as to who you remind me of."

Serenity smiled at him. "It's Prower. Is that any help?"

Athgilion seemed to go into deep thought. "Can't say it does. Oh well, good night." When he closed his door, Athgilion went to his bed and sat down, his face in his hands.

_Must fate be so cruel as to constantly remind me of that incident?_

* * *

><p><strong>What did Athgilion's dream mean? And what is the incident? Please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Enter GUN

**A run-in with the military leads to a surprising reveal.**

**Disclaimer: I own OCs and nothing more.**

* * *

><p>"This place looks good." Athgilion was out surveying a spot to build a house. With him were Sonic, Silver, and Shadow. "Now all I need are the materials." He pulled out a notebook and began to make a list of the items he would need. Sonic noticed some items listed under a heading called 'Forge.'<p>

"What exactly do you mean by 'Forge?'" Sonic asked.

Athgilion looked up. "Hm? Oh! I guess you could say I'm a smith by trade. I work with metal. I just prefer to do things the old fashioned way."

Silver spoke up. "You mean to tell me that you use an actual hammer-and-tongs method of working metal? I thought that was a lost art."

Athgilion's eyebrow rose. "I know it's an old way of doing things, but it's not completely dead."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Excuse him. He's from 200 years into the future where everything was destroyed. He's still learning about our time line."

"Why did you stay here?" Athgilion asked.

"Would you go back to a completely destroyed world where survival was nearly impossible?"

"Point taken. Now let's get back to the others so we can…." At that moment an armored jeep pulled in front of them. Five humans stepped out, each wearing a suit and tie. They were each armed with a .45 caliber pistol and a taser. Athgilion noticed Shadow's eye twitch. Sonic and Silver were in a ready stance. Athgilion loosened one of his ever present swords in its sheath.

One of the men, who wore a badge on his chest that said "Commander," stepped forward. "Shadow, you're to come with us to be briefed on an investigation of a large spike of Chaos Energy that was recently detected. The alert level has been raised to red which means, Sonic, Silver, and you….I don't think we've met."

"I'm new around here. My name's Athgilion."

"I'm G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower. Now, as I was saying, you are to surrender whatever Chaos Emeralds you have to use immediately."

Shadow interrupted. "Commander, if I may shed some light on the subject, that spike was caused by our new friend here. Eggman showed up, again. He had six of the Emeralds and came after the last one. Athgilion could better explain it, but he has the ability to control the Emeralds to a better extent than even Sonic and me. You can lower the alert. There is no danger."

Commander Tower looked at Athgilion. "Do you know where the Emeralds are now? They have a tendency to scatter after a surge like that."

"I do. They're locked away, and that's where they're going to stay." Athgilion's face was daring the Commander to challenge him.

\ "So long as Eggman can't get his hands on them I don't care where they are. However, I do ask you come with us to answer a few questions."

"I can answer them here." Athgilion didn't trust the human. "In fact, I don't even owe you an explanation. So I bid you good day." As he turned to walk off, he heard the snap of a .45 being cocked. Athgilion stopped.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." The Commander said. "Now either come quietly, or suffer the consequences."

The next thing the Commander knew, his men had been knocked unconscious and he had the tip of a sword at his throat.

Athgilion's voice was cold as he spoke. "Never threaten me, _Commander_. As I see it, since anthros aren't allowed in the city, your human government has no authority outside its walls, except of course the few employed anthros. Now, I'm going to ask nicely. Leave now or else I'll make you regret this day." Athgilion backed away, his sword still at the ready. The men behind Tower were beginning to wake up.

The Commander didn't take his eyes off Athgilion. "Alright men, move out. This isn't over fox."

Later that day, Athgilion returned to Tails house. "Hey Tails, do you know where I could get….." Athgilion looked in the door to see the inside of the house had been torn apart. There was a note on the wall.

_If you want to see your two friends alive, meet us at the spot marked on the map below. Bring only yourself. No weapons._

Athgilion looked at the map. The spot marked wasn't far away. He removed his swords and laid them against the wall. Then he went to get Serenity and Tails from G.U.N..

"So you decided to show up." Commander Tower was standing atop the hill Athgilion had just marched up.

"Where are they?" Athgilion's voice was full of hatred. The Commander motioned and two agents brought out Tails and Serenity. Tails was unconscious. Serenity had a scared look in her eye. Athgilion looked back to the Commander, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "You must be desperate to take hostages."

Tower just shrugged. "Perhaps I am. But that's beside the point. Now, come with me and I let these two go. If you refuse…" The agent holding Serenity pointed a .9mm at her head.

"Don't go Athgilion." Serenity said. "These people are nothing but evil!"

"Shut up you bitch." The agent back handed her with his free hand.

Athgilion's eyes narrowed. "That was a fatal mistake." The marks on his arm began to glow brightly. Athgilion snapped his fingers. Serenity suddenly found herself untied and behind Athgilion and Tails beside her.

Athgilion looked the Commander in the eyes. "I will give you one chance. Leave now and never bother us again, or I swear your family won't have to worry about a grave.

Commander Tower just smiled. "I see we have a magician in our midst. However I thought ahead and brought my own."

One of the agents, a younger man, stepped forward. Without speaking, he shot a bolt of electricity towards Athgilion's heart. Athgilion deflected the bolt with his hand. He then pointed at the agent and then made a claw like gesture. The agent's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted on the spot.

"Do not think to outmatch my power." A sapphire-blue aura appeared around Athgilion. He pointed the palm of one hand towards the G.U.N. agents and fired a blast of pure energy.

The agents barely had time to react. They managed to dodge the blast, allowing it to go past them where it vaporized a bolder.

"RETREAT!" Commander Tower and his men, one of which was carrying the unconscious magician, retreated towards their vehicles.

"Remember this Tower, You have only seen a fraction of my power!"

"This isn't over fox! You will be under my control one day!"

As G.U.N. drove away, Athgilion turned towards Serenity. He had a tired look in his eyes. But Serenity saw something else. Paine? Regret?

Athgilion sighed. "I know I owe you an explanation, but let's get Tails back home and fix up the house. Afterwards I'll explain."

Serenity nodded. Tails began to stir. Athgilion picked him up and he and Serenity began the long walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>What more could Athgilion be hiding? And why does G.U.N. want him so bad? Please Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 MakeBelieve Reborn

**Sorry about the wait. Between college and the curse of writers block it took a while to write this chapter.**

**At Zozeebobs: As you requested the chapter is longer. Much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Athgilion sat on the couch in Tails living room. It had taken a week to repair the damage caused by G.U.N. Now Athgilion was about to explain what he had been hiding for the month he had been in Green Hill Zone.<p>

He looked up. "Where do you want me to begin? Mind you, there are things I will not talk about because they are personal and some of my answers may not make any sense to you."

Sonia was the first to ask a question. "Where are you from? We asked you that before but you didn't get to answer."

Athgilion sighed. He trusted Sonic and his friends, otherwise he wouldn't be about to tell them the things he was about to. "I'm sure you have all heard of the kingdom of Meruna."

Shadow looked up. "Yes, it's supposedly a land far to the north where an ancient race makes its home. But that place is a myth."

Athgilion shook his head. "That land is no myth. That kingdom is my birthplace, and I am the heir to its throne."

The room was silent for a while. Then Serenity spoke up.

"That would make you a Meruki. But I thought most of them had multiple tails."

"They do. It's very rare for a one-tailed Meruki to be born. Almost as rare as a nine-tailed one is."

"So, you are one of the few?" Vector asked. Athgilion had only met the alligator a few weeks ago along with his two business partners, Espio and Charmy.

"Yes, but I have nine tails." Athgilion stood and, to everyone's surprise, began to unwind his tails. Serenity paled.

"Nine tails. Doesn't that mark…."

"A particularly powerful Meruki? Yes and it's not something I'm proud to claim. My power caused me to be isolated during my childhood."

Manic shook his head. "This is insane. It's like make-believe reborn." The rest of the group nodded their agreement.

Maria was the next to ask a question. "So you're powerful. That was evident from what you did to Eggman's robot that day and from what Serenity said she saw you do. But where does your power come from? Is it Chaos Energy like Shadow's?"

"No, although I can control it if I have a source. My power comes from me and the energy around me. Only in the past thousand years has this ability become known as magic." Athgilion upturned one hand and a small flame appeared. The marks on his arm glowed slightly. He extinguished the flame after a few seconds. "I've come across those who see magic and those who can use it as evil, but what they don't see is that magic is just a tool. It is the user that is good or evil." Athgilion seemed sad. "My gift, and I use that term loosely, has cost me more friends than anything."

Vanilla, looking for a way to change the subject, asked another question. "Serenity said you had siblings. What are they like?"

Athgilion smiled fondly at the thought of his family. "They're unique to say the least. Noel, my older sister, is a cleric. Fitting considering she worries about everyone. She's very caring, although she has a nasty side if you make her mad. Her and my younger sister, Paine, don't quite see eye to eye. Paine is a hedgehog. My family adopted her after we found her on our doorstep."

"Isn't that the one you said was psychotic?" Tails asked. Everyone gave Athgilion a questioning look.

"Yeah…I don't know who named her, but her name has caused her nothing but pain her entire life. She doesn't really get along with anyone except our younger brother, Aaron. Actually, Tails, you remind me of Aaron. He's not much of fighter, although he will if he has to, but he's incredibly brilliant. More of a bookworm, and I use that term with all the love in the world, but still, you two aren't so different."

"And what about your other brother?" Silver asked. The look in Athgilion's eyes turned to one of pure hatred.

"All I'll say of that traitorous fool is that he's my twin brother. The only difference is he has six tails as opposed to my nine. He's nothing but pure evil and…." Athgilion stopped to regain his composure. The marks on his arm were once again beginning to glow again. As were the gems on his bracelet, amulet, and ring.

"What make those marks and the gems glow like that?" Amy asked.

Thankful for the change in subject, Athgilion rewound his tails and sat back down. "It's the magic. The marks are a measure of my power and glow whenever I use it. The gems function similarly to Shadow's inhibitor rings. They don't completely restrict my power—I still have full use of it at any time—but they instead keep too much from escaping me while I'm just sitting here." Athgilion looked around. "I'm surprised ya'll haven't driven me off yet. Usually by this point, I'd have packed my bags and left because no one wants to be around me."

"Just because we don't understand you," Maria said, "doesn't mean we don't like you. I'm sure you had your reasons for keeping secrets, but you can trust us. We won't run a friend off."

Athgilion looked around the room to see everyone in turn give him a confirmation. "Thank you, all of you. For the first time in years I feel like I'm at home."

At that moment a knock sounded at the door. Athgilion's eyes narrowed. "And just when I was in a good mood. I'll take care of this." He stood up and moved toward the door. The air around him seemed to shimmer. When the effect stopped, everyone saw that a change had overcome Athgilion. He was dressed in a white, satin robe, the edges of which were trimmed with gold. He wore a hood of the same design on his head. In his right hand was a scepter of carved cedar that was etched with a gold trim that took on a leafy pattern. Topping the scepter was a silver crescent moon. Between the ends of the moon was a round topaz that shone just slightly.

Athgilion opened the door to reveal three men in blue robes. They were all looking at something in file folder.

"Can I help you three?" Athgilion said. His voice seemed to resonate with power.

One of the men looked up. "Yes we are from the…Dear spirits!" The man's eyes were wide with fear and admiration. The other two looked up and their jaws dropped. All three of the men dropped to one knee. "Forgive me Master; I did not realize one such as yourself was here. We shall return at once to the Guild. The Archmage himself shall wish to speak to you at your earliest connivance."

Athgilion said nothing. He looked at the three individually. His eyes stopped on the third member of the group. He walked over to him. "Look at me." The man looked up. Upon seeing who he was looking at, the man threw himself at Athgilion's feet.

"Mercy Sire! I was not in control of myself that day. Those blasted agents caught me off guard and placed a chip on my brain. Please I meant you no harm."

Athgilion considered him for a moment. "Stand up." Athgilion's voice was laced with authority. The man stood. "Look me in the eye." The man complied. What Athgilion saw in those eyes was a mixture of fear and a plea for help. "You speak the truth. Serenity! Will you come out here for a moment please?"

Serenity, upon seeing the man, seemed afraid. "Isn't he the one…"

"Yes, but it was against his will. There is a chip on his brain. Can you remove it with your gift?"

"I suppose but…Where is the chip?" The man pointed to a spot on the back of his head. Serenity went to examine the spot. She placed a hand on the man's head and began to focus her power into that hand. "I can remove it, but it won't be pleasant. Are you sure you want this done now?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want my life to return to normal."

"Alright then," she pulled a leather dowel out of one of the pouches at her waist. "Bite down on this. I'm going to make this as quick as possible. Actually…Tails! Could you bring me a chair?" Tails hurried out with the chair. The man sat down and placed the leather dowel in his mouth.

"Ready?" Serenity asked. The man nodded and closed his eyes. "Ok, just relax, it will lessen the pain." Then the glow around Serenity's hand brightened. She closed her eyes and began to sing in a strange language. The sound of the melody sent chills down Athgilion's spine. (Note: for the song I imagine the song _Lament of the Highborn _from World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusades.) The man seemed to calm visibly. Then his face contorted in pain. Serenity drew her hand back from the man's head. There was a small spray of blood as several small metallic pieces came out of the man's head. Serenity quickly healed the wound.

"There, it's done." Serenity held out the pieces in her hand. The man looked at them with disgust.

"Thank you. I just wish I knew how that thing got around my mental block."

Athgilion seemed puzzled as well. "Indeed. But enough of this. Tell Antonidas that I will speak with him tomorrow. Also give him this." Athgilion pulled a letter out the inside of his sleeve and handed it to one of the men. "It will explain what happened." After a brief exchange concerning the meeting place the three men took their leave.

For the next hour, Athgilion answered the group's questions. The girls asked mostly about his family. He spoke freely, hiding nothing. To Serenity, he seemed relieved that he could say these things without being shunned.

"So," Sonic began, "what was up with that robe and staff? Those three seemed to freak out when they saw you."

"A reaction I'm used to." Athgilion took a drink of lemonade. "The men were from the Magic Guild. The robe, to them, symbolizes someone who is a true master and is outside of their influence. Most people that can use magic belong to the guild, but there are a few exceptions. Clerics have their own guild, masters, like me, are free to come and go in the guild without having to obey their 'code,' and of course you have the rouge magicians that give magic its bad name."

"That still doesn't explain the staff. And the fact that they called you 'sire' is a little strange."

"The staff is actually a symbol of my family. Most likely they recognized the moon as such and realized who I was. Thus the title, 'sire.'"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that this guild knows that Meruki really exist?"

Athgilion's eyes seemed to smile. "You heard me mention the name Antonidas? He is the current Archmage, the guilds leader. He just so happens to be a Meruki. He was also my mentor when I was studying magic in Meruna."

"So you became a master in, what, sixteen years?" Knuckles asked.

Athgilion's eyes lost their light. "How old do you think I am?"

"You look about eighteen or so." Espio said.

Athgilion sighed. "I knew I had forgotten to mention something." He looked up at everyone. "My race is ageless. We cannot die from old age. We can be killed by weapons, magic, poison, and even disease, but once we reach eighteen we all-but-stop aging. I am almost five-thousand years old. In fact I will be exactly five-thousand in a week." He looked around at the disbelief in everyone's eyes. To them, it seemed impossible that anyone could live that long. Serenity, however, didn't seem confused at all.

"I don't see why you guys are so surprised." She said. "After all, Athgilion has done some pretty crazy stuff in the past month."

The others had to admit she was right, but they still couldn't get over meeting someone who was older than even the Chaos Emeralds. Amy was the next to ask a question.

"Being a prince must mean you were a real ladies man. Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

Athgilion's eyes seemed to stare into space. It was a while before he answered. "No, nothing official. As a prince I was 'obligated' to marry a princess from one of the neighboring kingdoms. Problem is, they were all spoiled and knew nothing about helping to run a kingdom. And of course they would need to know how to raise children. But there was one princess. She was from a smaller kingdom. She was more like me. She loved to be outside, hated being stuck in a palace, and had a fiery personality that refused to be quenched. We never really fell in love, and unfortunately didn't have the chance." Athgilion closed his eyes. A single tear ran down his face. "One night, while she was visiting the kingdom, a group of assassins sent by an opposing kingdom showed up. I was their target. She was their victim. I held her close as she died, cursing fate and the assassins." Athgilion opened his eyes. They were so full of sorrow that many of the girls were near tears themselves.

Sonia, who managed to compose herself enough to say anything, asked, "What was her name?"

"Selena." Athgilion whispered the name.

"I hope whoever the bastards were that killed her suffer in hell." Shadow said.

Athgilion looked up. "All-but-one of them are dead, and by my hand. The other is currently in my family's service. She was the only one who decided to tell the truth. She told me who had sent them. I read her mind and found that she was telling the truth, and that she had disagreed with the idea of killing me and Selena to begin with. She was spared death."

Serenity looked a little nervous. "When did this happen? And who sent the assassins?"

Athgilion looked her dead in the eye. "This took place almost thirteen years ago. The one who sent the assassins was Leonidas Prower, your father if I'm not mistaken. Serenity Prower, princess of Solana."

* * *

><p><strong>So we find out something new about Serenity!(and in part Tails) <strong>

**Also the title of this chapter as well as Manic's comment about "It's like make-believe reborn," are both references to a song. See if you can guess the title and artist and leave your answer in the comments. I'll post the correct answer and the people who guessed correctly in the disclaimer of the next chapter. Thanks for the continued reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friend, Old Enemy

**What, no guesses to the song reference? Oh well. The song was "Seven Rings in Hand" by Crush40.**

**In this chapter, we meet an old friend and a new enemy-as well as one psychotic hedgehog.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Serenity stood stunned. What she had feared would happen had happened. Memories flooded her vision: her and her mother fleeing the burning city, seeing a cloaked figure watching them flee, the sense that they were being followed. Now, here sat the one who had killed her father and had probably killed her mother by now. The only thought going through her mind was that she was about to die.<p>

Athgilion saw the fear in her eyes. "You have nothing to fear. If I had wanted you dead I wouldn't have let you and your mother leave." His eyes turned sad and his voice filled with regret. "I have nightmares about that day. I knew the people of the city didn't deserve what happened to them, but at the time I just couldn't find the energy to care. I was focused on one goal: killing the man who ordered the death of Selena." Athgilion tried to say something else but couldn't find the words. Serenity realized he was truly broken over what he had done.

"It's OK Athgilion. Actually, when I was traveling a few years back I went back to Solana. They've managed to rebuild and the only ones that died were crooks anyway." She went over to the window and opened a curtain. Athgilion looked up at her.

"So…no one innocent died?" The look on his face was one of pure relief.

"Hold up!" Shadow was full of questions and need to ask them before he exploded. "You mean to tell me that not only is Serenity a Meruki— which is obvious now— but she's also a princess." He looked to Serenity. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Serenity looked around the room and sighed. "I didn't tell you because I was hiding from my father's killer. I was afraid that if my secret got out, even by accident he would find me and Tails and kill us both. It's not that I didn't trust you, I just wanted to protect me and my brother."

The group nodded their understanding. "Well, at least you know you have nothing to fear now." Sonia said.

From there the conversation turned pleasant. For the next three hours the group continued to ask questions of Athgilion: what his life had been like, the places he had been, and what his hobbies were. Athgilion answered every question. At one point he looked out the window and frowned.

"Is it just me, or did that storm just come out of nowhere?" He got up and walked outside. Everyone followed him. The sky had turned black with cloud cover.

Tails shivered. "There's something unnatural about this storm, I can feel it."

Athgilion looked at the sky. "This storm is magical in nature. For some reason it seems famil…" Just then, six bolts of lightning split the sky in front of them. They lingered for an unnatural amount of time. Athgilion's eyes filled with rage and the marks on his arms began to turn red. "Orzin," he whispered. He turned to Serenity. "Everyone needs to stay here tonight. It's not safe for them to go home."

"Why?" Sonic asked. "What's going on?"

Athgilion looked back at the fading after image of the lightning. "Those bolts are a message for me. My brother is letting me know he knows where I am." He turned to face the group. "And he plans to do everything in his power to stop me."

"I still don't understand why I can't just run home. I mean, I can move at the speed of sound." Sonic was saying this as the group was deciding on the sleeping arrangements.

Athgilion looked up at him. "Because you would be alone and at Orzin's mercy—something that he lacks." Athgilion stood up and walked over to the window. The storm clouds had vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. He turned back to the group. "Orzin is an incredibly powerful magician as well as a skilled swordsman. But his most dangerous weapon is his sly tongue. He could charm a con-artist out of his wallet."

"So he's like you," Vector said.

"No," Athgilion shook his head, "I'm a more powerful magician. However, what he lacks in power he makes up for in craftiness. He finds unique ways to weave the threads of magic that cause a spell to be harder to counter. There's one more thing. He's my twin."

This announcement caused Silver to raise his eyebrows. "So how do we tell the two of you apart?"

"Our tails. Whereas I have nine, he only has six. Should you ever be in doubt just have us unwind our tails. He also has a big ego so that won't be too hard to detect." The room was silent for several minutes as the group absorbed the information.

Shadow sighed. "So it looks like we have a new enemy, one more powerful than any we have ever faced."

"But we also have a new ally who is equally as powerful," Manic said. He looked at Athgilion, "You will help us right?"

Athgilion nodded. "Of course. It's me he's after anyway so why wouldn't I help?"

Serenity interrupted. "It's getting late. I think we should all get some sleep." Everyone nodded their agreement and headed to the agreed upon sleeping areas.

Later that night, Serenity found herself unable to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Athgilion. She thought that when she met her father's killer that she would be the next one to die. However, she now realized she had nothing to fear. Athgilion had told her before they went to bed that he had spared her and her mother because they were innocent, not to mention her mother was pregnant with Tails at the time. Serenity sighed and got up. She grabbed a bath robe to cover herself and went downstairs to fix some herbal tea. When she got to the first floor she was surprised to see Athgilion standing at the sliding glass doors at the back of the house. He turned when he heard her and motioned for her to be quite. Curious she went to see what he was looking at. When she looked out the door, she saw Tails talking to a medium sized tree in the back yard. Serenity had a sad smile on her face. She motioned for Athgilion to follow her.

When they got to the kitchen Athgilion was the first to speak. "There's something odd about that tree. It has a life force like no other tree I've encountered. It also seems to be about Tails age, but it also seems to have been recently planted."

Serenity sighed. "Your right about the tree being special. It is the reborn essence of a Seedran named Cosmo. About two years ago, she came to our planet looking for Sonic. She needed his help to stop a entity known as Dark Oak. Long story short, she used her power to neutralize Dark Oak and in turn sacrificed herself. Tails had a bit of a crush on her and her death affected him the most…especially since he pulled the trigger at her bidding."

Athgilion looked back at the tree, an idea forming in his head. His thought was interrupted however when Serenity spoke back up.

"So why are you still awake?"

Athgilion sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I have too much on my mind. And why are you awake?"

"Same reason as you. Here drink this. It usually helps me." Serenity handed Athgilion a cup of tea. He took a sip and raised his eyes.

"It's been a while since I tasted this. Noel used to make it when I had trouble sleeping." He raised his cup to Serenity who returned the gesture. They stood there talking awhile until they heard Tails come in.

"What are you two doing up?" He asked. Athgilion and Serenity shrugged simultaneously. Tails looked at them curiously and then rolled his eyes. "Whatever." They wished each other good night and Tails went back to his room. Athgilion and Serenity talked a few minutes more as they finished their tea. Then they bade each other good night and went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone gathered in the living room and ate a large breakfast that Athgilion had woken up early to cook. After breakfast, Sonic and Tails went to get some things from the market. Serenity went with Amy and the other girls to Amy's house for a girl's-day-out. The rest of the guys were going to go to the nearby village and visit some friends.

"You're welcome to come with us," Shadow said.

Athgilion shook his head. "I would, but there's something I have to take care of. I'll see ya'll later." Once everyone had left, Athgilion went out to the back yard to the tree Tails had been talking to. He placed his hand on the tree and sent a tendril of magic into it. Instantly, he could feel the slow moving coconsciousness of an entity within.

_Cosmo? Can you hear me?_ Athgilion sent these thoughts to the entity. The response was slow in coming.

_I…hear you. But you are not someone I know. How do you know my name?_ Cosmo seemed afraid.

_There is no need to worry. My name is Athgilion. I'm one of Tails's friends._

Cosmo seemed to consider this. _I recall him mentioning a new friend last night. Yes, I remember! You are the one who can use magic. Thank you for saving him that day, from G.U.N._

_ It was no problem. But I have one question for you._

_ You may ask._

_ Would you like to be able to see Tails again and be able to actually hold him?_

Cosmo's thoughts flared at the suggestion. _Do you know of a way that such a thing would be possible? Could you truly offer me that chance?_

_ I can. It may not be comfortable, but I can bring you back into a physical body other than this tree._

_ Comfort does not matter. Please, free me from this prison._

_ Very well then. If you can feel the tendril of power connecting us, I need you to hold on to it. It will form the link needed to perform the spell._ As soon as Athgilion felt she had a firm hold on the tendril, he began to chant a spell in a language as old as time itself. He spoke of things alive and things reborn. All the time, he was aware of Cosmo's life force in the tree moving towards him, drawn by the power that linked them.

For several hours Athgilion chanted the spell. When three hours had passed, there was a sudden flash of intense light. When the light faded, Athgilion saw before him a girl, roughly the same age as Tails, which appeared to be part plant. She wore a green dress that looked to be made of grass. In her hair were two rose buds. When she opened her eyes, Athgilion could see they were a dark green.

Athgilion suddenly felt weak. He collapsed to the ground gasping for breath. It had been awhile since he had used so much power at once. He closed his eyes and focused on conserving what power he had left.

"Are you OK?" Athgilion looked up to see Cosmo standing above him with a worried look on her face.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Athgilion stood to his feet. "Come on, let's go inside."

Tails and Sonic had met up with the rest of the group about a mile from Tails house. They were about to walk into the house when they heard Athgilion talking to someone who they then heard laugh.

Tails eyebrow's creased in thought. "That sounds like…" They opened the door to see Athgilion sitting on the couch across from a girl in a green dress and rose buds on her head.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked. The girl stopped laughing and turned to look at Tails.

"Tails?"

"Cosmo!" Tails and Cosmo ran to each other and embraced. Tears of joy ran down both their faces. "I'm so sorry about that day. Please never make me do something like that again."

"It's OK Tails, it had to be done." She pulled away from him. "But I'm back, thanks to Athgilion."

Tails looked over at Athgilion, "How…?"

Athgilion smiled. "I saw you talking to that tree last night and asked Serenity about it. She explained to me about Cosmo. As to how I managed to bring her back, it took a massive amount of energy and a spell as old as time itself."

Serenity looked at Athgilion. He seemed tired, as if he had been drained of part of his life. She knew he had incredible power—she had seen several uses of it herself—but to do what he had done was unheard of as far as she knew. She smiled and shook her head. "Well, I think this is cause for a celebration. A welcome back party for Cosmo." Everyone cheered in agreement and the preparations were underway.

It took three days to prepare for the party. Several people from the nearby village came to help. Soon it had turned from a party to a full blown festival. Ms. Vanilla took charge of the cooking. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were in charge of entertainment (apparently they used to have a band). Amy, Blaze, and Wave took charge of the decoration. Shadow and Athgilion set up the security team. Tails gathered a team to work on setting up the sound equipment and other electronics. Even Eggman had formed a truce with the group in order to celebrate Cosmo's return and was helping where he could. The festival was in full swing by noon with people laughing, dancing, and just all together having a good time.

Cosmo was sitting in the middle of a long set of tables that had been placed in front of the stage. She was watching Sonic and his siblings perform a song they sang when they had their band ("Someday"). She took no notice of the cloaked stranger that sat down at her right.

"Welcome back to the living Cosmo." The figure said, causing Cosmo to jump.

"Thank you. Do I know you?"

"No, but I know of you. I do not have much time, but I do have some advice for you. Beware the warring twins—one with six and one with nine. Beware the six, befriend the nine, and heed the legends of old."

Cosmo blinked in confusion. However this was enough time for the figure to vanish.

"Cosmo?" Tails asked concerned. "Who was that?"

"I…I don't know." Cosmo was confused. What did the stranger's advice mean? It wasn't long before Athgilion ran up to them, out of breath.

"Was there a cloaked figure here just now?" he asked.

"Actually yes. She gave me some advice…I think." Cosmo was still confused about what the stranger had said.

"Whatever she said, listen to it. I think that was my sister, Paine." Athgilion was looking around, trying to catch some sight of his sister.

"I would listen to it, but I have no idea what she meant."

Athgilion looked at her, "Right, I forgot she likes to speak in riddles. Tell me what she said."

"She said something along the lines of, 'Beware the warring twins—one with six and one with nine. Beware the six, befriend the nine, and heed the legends of old.' Doesn't make sense to me."

Athgilion sighed. "It figures she would give that warning. The warring twins are me and my twin brother, Orzin. As to the six and nine, he has six tails and I have nine. The legends of old would take awhile to explain." Something on the table caught Athgilion's eye. "Let me see that note." Cosmo looked over to see the piece of paper. She picked it up and handed it to Athgilion. He took the note and read it:

_Dearest brother,_

_ By this point you've probably realized that I have, once again left home. As always I have a good reason (not that Noel or Father would understand). Just call Aaron and he will tell you what happened. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Paine._

_ P.S.: I had a run-in with Orzin. I managed to fight him off, but he has gotten stronger, much stronger. Stay on you guard._

Athgilion yelped as the note in his hand spontaneously combusted in his hand at the exact moment he finished reading it. "Damn you, Paine," he muttered. He looked around once more for his sister and shook his head. "I suppose she's gone now. Oh well, that's Paine for you."

The cloaked figure walked through the crowd until she came to the dance floor. There she saw Maria and Shadow. Shadow was looking around doing his security job while Maria was dancing. She approached Maria slowly.

Maria looked up at the cloaked figure that was looking straight at her. Before she could say anything, the figure raised her left hand and made a strange gesture. Maria's eyes went wide. The figure lowered her hand and walked away.

Shadow turned around just as Maria began to collapse. "MARIA!" Shadow caught her just before she hit the ground. The crowd around stopped dancing to see what was happening. "Don't just stand there, someone go get help!" Someone ran towards the stage. Within moments, Athgilion, Serenity, Tails, and Cosmo were approaching.

Serenity bent down over Maria and placed a hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes and the familiar green glow surrounded her hand. "She seems to be in shock." Serenity opened her eyes and reached her free hand into her ever present medical bag. She pulled out a syringe and proceeded to inject Maria with the liquid inside. In short order, Maria's eyes began to open.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked, worried.

Maria nodded. Serenity slowly helped her up and into a chair that Tails had fetched.

"What happened?" Athgilion asked.

Maria shook her head. "I saw a ghost. It's the only explanation. She was cloaked but I know it was her. That hand sign proved it."

Athgilion raised an eyebrow. "This 'ghost' wouldn't happen to a solid black hedgehog named Paine would it?" (Maria had been absent when Athgilion was explaining about his family.)

Maria's eyes opened wide. "How did you…?"

"She's my adopted sister. How do you know her?"

"She came to the Ark about fifty years ago, before Shadow was created. But Grandfather said she was dead."

Athgilion laughed long and hard. "Believe me, she is alive and well. It would take something pretty extreme to kill Paine."

Maria held her head. "It just seems impossible."

Athgilion raised an eyebrow. "Impossible? In the past two months, you have met a member of a legendary race, witnessed a new level of mastery of Chaos Energy, seen incredible displays of magic, learned that two of your friends were of the same legendary race, and are currently attending a party for a person who everyone thought was dead. Most people would call those things impossible."

Maria sighed. "When you put it that way, I suppose seeing Paine shouldn't be that surprising." She stood up slowly. "Alright, I feel better. Let's get back to the party."

Paine stood on a hilltop overlooking the festival. She wish she could see her brother face to face again, but that would put everyone else there in danger. Maybe if he had been alone she would have stopped and talked. She continued to stare for some time.

"You know, you could've stayed for a little longer," a male voice from behind her said.

Paine shook her head. "It would pose too much danger. I don't want Orzin showing up." She turned to the cloaked figure behind her.

The figure seemed to shake his head. "I know he's powerful, but what about Athgilion? You've said yourself he's the stronger of the two, and Chaos knows I've personally had to fight him."

Paine sighed. "I know, but Orzin is clever—too clever for his own good. I just don't want to take the risk. Besides, we need to head back to base." She took off in a direction away from the party. "Come on, Vincent!"

Vincent sighed. Sometimes dealing with Paine was a…well a bit of a pain.

Everything continued to go smoothly for the next few hours. No other mishaps had happened, and the band had gone back to playing.

Athgilion was talking to Shadow and Knuckles when he sensed a powerful presence approaching. He turned towards where he thought the feeling was coming from but saw nothing. The presence felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. For some reason it made him uneasy. He continued to look for the source, but could not find anything. Soon the presence faded and Athgilion went back to talking.

Another hour passed and Athgilion felt the presence again, closer this time. He instantly headed toward the stage. Just as he was telling the MC to have everyone evacuate, he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"What is this? A party? I must say, I'm a little hurt I wasn't invited. Although it is good to see you again, brother."

Athgilion turned to face a six-tailed Meruki. To the on-looker, the two appeared identical, save the number of tails (Athgilion's tails were still wrapped together). The new comer was dressed in a gold-trimmed black coat, an ornate black shirt, and gold-trimmed black pants. He wore a long-sword at his side.

"Why are here, Orzin?" Athgilion loosed the sword at his side, cursing himself for leaving the other at Tail's house.

"That's no way to greet your brother."

"You are nothing but a traitor and a murderer!" Athgilion's sword was completely free of the scabbard now. "Now answer my question."

Orzin smiled. "If you must know, I'm looking for Paine. I owe her for something she did to me."

"Let me guess, a shot between the legs with her spoon?"

Orzin's smile vanished. "I will be repaid in blood for that!" Orzin drew his sword. "But first, I believe I will take care of another nuisance." With that, Orzin swung his sword at Athgilion. Athgilion parried the blow and struck back.

"SHADOW!" Athgilion called out, "Get everyone out of here. NOW!" Shadow hurried to evacuate the panicking crowd. The people began to head for the village.

Athgilion took advantage of the lack of people to unleash his power. At a point where his sword was separated from Orzin's, Athgilion shot several bolts of lightning towards his brother. Much to his surprise, the lightning seemed to go around Orzin, who laughed.

"You thought you could catch me off guard with that? Pathetic." Orzin countered with a fire spell that Athgilion deflected with a counter spell.

_Damn_, Athgilion thought, _I may have no other choice but to use 'that' spell_. He blocked another blow from Orzin and rolled away. When he came up he unleashed an incredibly powerful spell, the sole purpose of which was to destroy. The spell caused a field of energy to flow outward from Athgilion at a rapid pace.

Orzin didn't have time to run. He uttered a short phrase under his breath and vanished. When the energy dissipated, Athgilion was standing in the center of a crater several hundred feet in diameter. Orzin was nowhere to be seen.

"Impressive spell brother." Athgilion turned to see Orzin standing on a rock just outside the blast zone. "I suppose I need to rethink some of my wards to block such a spell. I bid you farewell for now." With that, Orzin vanished from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Orzin's appearance, as well as Paine's, means the end of a peaceful life for Athgilion. And what did Athgilion mean about the spoon? Please respond! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Fate

**Athgilion's house is now finished and his friends decide to throw him a house warming party. Two unexpected guests arrive with some shocking news and Tails learns of a new ability.**

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the encounter with Orzin. Athgilion stood with the guys looking over his new home. It hadn't taken long to build the actual house. Athgilion figured he could build the add-ons later. As for furniture, people from the village had donated furniture they had recently replaced, allowing his home to be fully furnished. Athgilion was overwhelmed by how everyone welcomed him.<p>

"It's just the way things are," Sonic had explained. "We're forced to fend for ourselves out here. The city sends some supplies, but for the most part we're on our own."

Now Athgilion stood looking over a finished house. "Well, it's finally done." He turned to the guys. "Thanks for your help guys. I couldn't have finished without you."

Jet shrugged. "It was nothing. After all, you're one of us now." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Athgilion smiled and, for the first time since leaving home, felt like he was truly welcome somewhere.

"Well, this just leaves one piece of business to take care of," Vector said. "Time for house party!"

A few hours later, everyone was at Athgilion's house, sitting around, talking, and enjoying each other's company. Shadow was out back grilling hamburgers and (on Sonic's insistence) hot dogs. The group was sitting outside on the patio, listening to Athgilion recite some stories from his homeland. He told legends of the creation of the world, stories of great kings, and most fascinating of all, legends of a being known as the Dragon Lord—a powerful individual who ruled over the race of dragons.

"One legend speaks of a time when the Dragon Lord will return to stop an oncoming darkness," Athgilion was saying.

"This guy almost sounds like a god," Silver said.

"Some people revered him as one. This, unfortunately, caused his ego to inflate and was ultimately his downfall. During a battle, his over-inflated ego caused him to be overconfident in his ability and he made a mistake that cost him his life." Athgilion shook his head. He got up and went inside to refill his drink. Vanilla was in the kitchen getting something to drink for her and Cream.

"Athgilion," Vanilla said, "do you mind if I ask you a personal question? It's been on my mind for the past three months."

Athgilion looked at her. "You can ask. Like I said, no secrets."

Vanilla nodded. "Just out of curiosity, and assuming that the assassins hadn't struck, if things hadn't worked out between you and Selena," Athgilion flinched, "who would have been next?"

Athgilion shook his head. "I never really thought about it. I suppose I was to grief stricken to give the subject any consideration. Even if I had I probably couldn't tell you."

"No, but I could." Athgilion turned to see two Meruki, a five-tailed female and a three-tailed male, enter into the front door. The female was in a white dress with a silver tiara around her head, while the male was dressed in a blue coat, blue pants, a blue hat, and a pair of glasses.

"Noel! Aaron!" Athgilion rushed over to greet his siblings heartily. "How did you two find me?"

"Paine left a note," Aaron answered.

"We don't know it was her," Noel countered.

"The note exploded in your hand. It was Paine."

Noel was silent for a second. "OK, point taken." She turned to Athgilion, "I suppose there's a reason you waited almost seven years to call us."

Athgilion shrugged. "I've only been here for five months or so, give me a break. It hasn't exactly been peaceful."

"What's the worst that could've happened?" Aaron asked.

"Orzin showed up." The room was silent for quite some time.

"I suppose he escaped again," Noel said.

"Unfortunately, yes. On top of that, I've made some new enemies." Athgilion then went on to explain what had happened since his arrival, including his run in with Eggman and G.U.N..

"Um…I hate to interrupt," Vanilla said, "but who was next in line for Athgilion to, uh, 'date'?"

Noel looked up. "Oh, sorry. Let me think. I believe it would have Solana's princess."

Athgilion found himself gripping the counter. His other hand groped for a chair. He sat down, partially in shock.

"Oh dear! SERENITY! Come quickly!" Vanilla called. Serenity came rushing in.

"What's wro…Athgilion? What happened? Are you OK?" She placed her hand on his forehead and sent a small burst of energy into him. Athgilion blinked a few times.

"I'll…be fine. Just a bit of strange news that made the world even smaller." Athgilion shook his head. "I'm fine."

Serenity looked up at the new comers. "You must be Noel and Aaron. My name's Serenity." She extended her hand and shook both of theirs. She looked back to Athgilion, "So how bad was the news?"

Athgilion shook his head, "It wasn't bad news, just a bit of a strange coincidence. You see…" Before he could finish his sentence, an explosion caused the house to shake. Everyone rushed outside. "What happened?" He looked to where everyone was staring. In the center of the yard was a large burn mark. Lying in the center of it was Tails. Cosmo was over there trying to wake him up.

"Tails? Tails, please wake up!" Cosmo was shaking him gently. Athgilion, Serenity, and Noel ran over. Serenity checked his vitals and did a magical scan of his body.

"Nothing seems wrong physically. I even checked the most obscure possibilities." She looked at the crying Cosmo, "Cosmo, what happened?"

"I…I don't know. He went to get the Frisbee and then…" Cosmo couldn't finish. She broke down crying. Vanilla came over and took Cosmo in her arms.

"There, there. I'm sure everything will be fine." She looked at Athgilion. He bent down and placed a hand on Tails forehead. The marks on his arm began to glow golden. Athgilion's eyes went wide.

"Aaron, get everyone inside and shut the doors. Noel, Serenity, I need both of you to stay here." Athgilion stood up. Once Aaron had gotten everyone inside, Athgilion spoke a quick phrase in his language. A glowing circle appeared. Within the circle was a triangle. Where the two shapes intersected were three circles. In the center of the trigram was Tails. Athgilion took the circle above Tails's head. "Serenity, Noel, take one of the other two circles." Noel stepped into the one at the bottom left. Serenity took the bottom right. Once the three of them were in place, Athgilion began to chant in his language. The glow of the circle brightened. For the next hour, Athgilion chanted. At one point, Serenity noticed that a slight green flow of energy was flowing from her to Tails. She looked over to see the same green cord flowing from Noel. A golden cord came from Athgilion. At the end of the process, the cords and trigram vanished. Athgilion went up to Tails and placed his index and middle fingers on Tails forehead. He said a quick phrase in his language and a strange symbol appeared briefly at the point where his fingers met Tails forehead.

Serenity was concerned. "What…what just happened?"

Athgilion got up, weary from exertion. "Apparently, Tails has the ability to use magic. His power must have awoken."

"But you looked surprised at something," Noel said. "What was it?"

Athgilion was silent for a moment. "Tails power is incredible, especially for someone his age. That's why he was knocked unconscious."

Serenity shook her head. "So he has the potential to become a powerful mage? Wonderful, now I'll have the Magic Guild on my ass about it."

Athgilion smiled, "Already took care of that. The symbol on his forehead was my personal mark, and shows that he is my apprentice. The guild has no claim on him. If they show up, I'll personally deal with them."

"I would hope you don't mean violently, my old friend." Athgilion turned at hearing the male voice. There stood three anthros in blue robes. One was a middle-aged, grey echidna, one was a young, red hedgehog, and the last was an older Meruki with seven tails. The last one's robes were gold trimmed, marking him as the leader.

"Antonidas? You personally came?" Athgilion was shocked. Then he remembered what day it was. "Argh, I completely forgot about our meeting. Forgive me; it has been a hectic three months."

Antonidas smiled, "I understand," he gestured towards Tails. "So, you claimed him as your apprentice? I suppose he is in good hands." The echidna nodded in agreement. The hedgehog, however, seemed irate at this.

"Master Antonidas, surely you can't be serious. To allow him to train the young one would be shirking our duties!"

Antonidas raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do you believe yourself to be better suited to the task, Marcus?"

"I do."

"Then perhaps you would challenge Athgilion for the right."

Marcus looked at Athgilion for a moment. "It would not be a fare challenge; he is far too weak at the moment."

Athgilion laughed. "I may be weakened," he removed his ring and handed it to a pale-face Noel, "but I'm still more powerful than you could think. Make your challenge."

Marcus smirked. "Very well then. I issue a challenge of fire. Whoever can leave the biggest burn mark on a boulder wins."

"Challenge accepted. Archmage, if you would summon the boulders." Antonidas flicked his wrist. Two identical boulders appeared out of the ground. By this time, the group had come out of the house. Cosmo had rushed over to the still unconscious Tails.

Antonidas raised his hand. "The challenge has been issued. The rules are clear. Marcus, you shall go first."

Marcus stepped forward. He held his hand out in front of him and unleashed a fireball twice the size of himself at the boulder. The flames collided with the boulder, leaving a fairly large scorch mark. He walked back to Athgilion. "You still have a chance to give up."

Athgilion's response was to step forward to where Marcus had been standing. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then he cast his spell. Flames sprouted from the ground, causing an intense heat. The flames coalesced into a massive orb in front of Athgilion. The orb then launched itself at the remaining boulder. The resulting collision caused the boulder to be partly melted in places. The burn mark was twice the size of Marcus's.

"Im…impossible." Marcus looked up at Athgilion and began to back away.

Athgilion looked Marcus in the eye. "You are arrogant. You have power, yes, but you refuse to see that there are others stronger than you. Even in my weakened state I could destroy you." Athgilion began to walk towards Marcus. Marcus tried to back away faster, but tripped and fell. When he looked up, he saw Athgilion looking down at him with pity in his eyes. "You have much to learn." Athgilion offered Marcus his hand. Marcus took it. Athgilion pulled Marcus onto his feet.

Marcus bowed his head. "Forgive me, I was out of line."

Athgilion smiled. "Forgiven. Now…" Before Athgilion could finish, he heard Cosmo cry out. He turned to see Tails waking up. He went over to him. "Tails, can you hear me?" Tails nodded. Athgilion held up four fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?" Tails held up four of his fingers.

"What…happened?" Tails head was a little foggy. "I remember a sudden rush of…energy, then everything went…blue."

Athgilion raised an eyebrow. "Blue? Well, at least I know what color your aura is." Tails looked at him, confused. "Turns out you can use magic. The rush you felt was your power awakening." Tails's eyes widened.

"Ma…magic?" Tails held his head in his hands. He was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know anything about it. What do I do?" Tails looked at Athgilion pleadingly.

"Don't worry, I claimed you as my apprentice. I'll teach you how to control your power." Athgilion pulled Tails to his feet. Cosmo hugged Tails tightly.

"I was so worried." Cosmo was near tears again.

Tails hugged her back. "It's OK, Cosmo. Please don't cry." Cosmo pulled away and wiped her eyes. Tails looked back to notice, for the first time, Noel, Aaron, Antonidas, and the other two mages. "Who are they?" Athgilion went around making introductions. From there, the party went peacefully. Three hours later, everyone wished each other good night and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Just how powerful will Tails be? Please review<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 SetUp

**Sorry for the wait. College got in the way. **

**The group goes out on a date night and Serenity and Athgilion get dragged in. Filler Chapter. I own Nothing!**

* * *

><p>Tails was breathing hard. For the past six months he had been learning to control his power, and Athgilion wasn't taking it easy on him. There would be times Tails would mess up a key element in a spell and have it blow up in his face. At these times, Athgilion shook his head, and would have Tails think about how to go about things differently. When Tails did succeed, Athgilion smiled and nodded his head. Tails lived for those moments. Despite his failures, Tails was learning at an incredible pace. Athgilion seemed surprised at the rate Tails was improving. He said it was a rare occurrence that anyone would advance as fast as Tails was.<p>

At the moment, Tails was attempting to master a spell that would allow him to create weapons out of the air. He almost had it down. Then his eyes lit up. _Of course!_ Tails realized what it was he was doing wrong. Before Athgilion could even ask Tails what he had done wrong, Tails held out his hand and summoned his power. This time, instead of it blowing up in his face, a solid orb of wind appeared in front of Tails. Tails then moved his hand till it was across his body. Then he swept his hand across the air in front of him. The orb flattened into a solid blade and moved outward at an alarming rate. When the blade struck the rock that was Tails's target, it went straight through it, cutting the rock in half.

"Bravo Tails!" Athgilion went over to his young pupil. "I'm impressed. So what was it you had been doing wrong?"

Tails took a moment to catch his breath before he answered. "I was thinking of the wind moving straight. Then I realized that the wind has currents that move in circles. I used this and formed a ball of wind first. From there it was easy."

Athgilion smiled. Tails was moving along at an incredible pace. It had only taken him three days to master the wind spells, an impressive accomplishment. "You seem to have an affinity for the wind. I can't say I'm that surprised."

Before Tails could ask what Athgilion meant, Serenity called from the back door to announce lunch. Athgilion and Tails walked to the patio on the back porch. Cosmo and Serenity, who both had been there for Tails since he started training, were just placing out the meal.

"Hope you two are hungry," Cosmo said, "because I think we cooked a little bit too much." On the tray was a large pot of soup. Athgilion smelled of it and blinked.

"Traveler's Stew? I haven't had this in ages." Athgilion smiled at the memory. It was a dish his mother had made for him on several occasions. The mixture of berries, vegetables, and spices was renowned for restoring energy, making a favorite dish of mages, warriors, and travelers alike.

Serenity smiled. "I found the recipe last night and thought I'd try it out. I hope you like it."

After everyone had dipped a bowl of soup out, Tails asked Athgilion about something that had been on his mind. "What did you mean I have an affinity for the wind?"

Athgilion chuckled. "Simply put, you've been using wind magic most of your life without thinking about it. Every time you use your tails to fly, you manipulate the wind via magic."

"So, I've been using magic for almost fourteen years without knowing it? For some reason that doesn't surprise me." Tails ate a spoonful of soup. His eyes went wide. "Wow!"

Athgilion laughed. "I told you it was good." He took a bite of soup and his eyes sparkled. "Different than I remember but absolutely delicious."

Between the four of them the pot of soup was half finished within an hour. Athgilion was leaning back in his chair, full and satisfied.

"Serenity, that was delicious," Tails said. Cosmo and Athgilion agreed.

Serenity smiled. "I'm glad ya'll like it." She paused, "Athgilion, can I ask you something?"

Athgilion looked at her. "Sure. Like I said, no secrets."

"What caused you to go into shock that day?"

Athgilion sighed and sat back straight. "I found out who would have been next for me to 'date' had certain events not occurred." The other three knew what he was talking about (Cosmo had been filled in by Tails and Serenity).

"Who was it?" Athgilion looked at Serenity without saying a word. Realization struck her instantly. "Me? I was supposed to be next?"

Athgilion shrugged. "Like I said, the world had gotten smaller. It's not like it matters now though. Neither one of us holds our titles anymore, so we don't have the same obligations."

Serenity was stunned. To think, Athgilion was the next person her father would have set her up with. She began to wonder if things could have worked out with them. She was so deep in concentration that she jumped when Tails cell-phone started ringing.

Tails looked at the caller-id and saw it was Sonic. "Hello? Oh, right, I had forgotten about that. Yeah we'll be there. What time is it again? Eight? Alright sounds good. We'll see you then." Tails put the phone away and looked at Athgilion. "Do we mind if we end early today? I had forgotten it was couple's night." Athgilion raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's something we do once a month. The guys take their girlfriends out to eat. Usually we meet in a group at one restaurant and then go to separate tables."

Athgilion smiled. "I suppose we can end early. Especially considering you sliced clean through that bolder over there."

Tails smiled. "I suppose me and Cosmo should go get ready."

Cosmo nodded. "Are you and Serenity coming Athgilion?"

That caught Athgilion off guard. "What makes you ask that?"

"I figured you two would probably hang out together any way. Why not go with us?"

Athgilion scratched the back of his head, "I, uh….Serenity it's up to you. Would you like to go?" Tails was surprised to see Athgilion dumbstruck.

Serenity looked down at her plate, "I…I suppose it could be fun. I guess we should get ready." She got up and started cleaning up. Athgilion helped her.

Once everything was cleaned up and put away, Athgilion told Serenity he'd pick her up at seven o' clock and Serenity left with Tails and Cosmo.

Athgilion was walking towards Serenity's house. He was dressed in some his finer clothes. He wore a purple overcoat with gold trim, a pair of black dress pants that were also gold trimmed, a pair of fancy, black boots, and some plain white gloves. His ever present bracelet, ring, and amulet were also there. He had opted out of bringing his sword and had decided to carry a boot-knife instead. He stepped up to the door, took a deep breath, let it out, and knocked.

"Coming!" he heard Serenity say from within. A few moments later, Serenity opened the door. It took every ounce of will power for Athgilion to keep his jaw from dropping. Serenity was dressed in an elegant white evening gown that had a single strap over her left shoulder. Her hair was free of its usual pony-tail and was, instead, flowing freely down to her upper back. "So how do I look?" Serenity twirled around a few times.

Athgilion regained his composure, "You look amazing." _Idiot, _he berated himself, _don't be so forward! After all you two are just friends._

Serenity blushed, "You're too kind. I just need to put some jewelry on and I'll be down. _Carful girl,_ she told herself, _you're just his friends. Don't let emotion get you carried away._

Athgilion stood waiting for Serenity. For some reason he couldn't explain, he was incredibly nervous. He had fought several battles and had stared death in the face. Yet the prospect of going out to eat with Serenity made him fidgety. Then he began to think. What would it hurt, to try to go out with her for real? After all, she is beautiful. He turned when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Serenity had put on a gold necklace and sapphire earrings. The stones matched her eyes brilliantly.

Serenity seemed uncertain, "Are you sure this is ok? I think it's a bit too…"

"Serenity you look beautiful," Athgilion had decided to not be so timid. Besides, he was telling the truth.

Serenity had a stunned look on her face that only lasted for a second. Her uncertainty vanished. Up till then, she had been questioning whether or not this night out was a good idea. She smiled. "Thank you. So shall we go?"

Athgilion was looking around the restaurant for any sign of their friends. The owner of the restaurant, one of Sonic's old friends, Antoine D'Coolete, had told them that his and Serenity's meal had been paid for in advance. It looked more and more like they had been set up.

Athgilion looked at Serenity, "Why am I not surprised this happened?"

Serenity shrugged, "I'm not surprised either, but we may as well enjoy this." Athgilion nodded. The restaurant was very well decorated and the food was delicious.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Athgilion looked up at Serenity. He had been pondering a question for a while now. "Serenity," she looked up at him, "do you think, if things had worked out differently, that maybe we could have…" Athgilion sighed. He couldn't figure out how to get the question out.

Fortunately he didn't have to, "You're wondering if things could have worked out between us." Athgilion looked up and, for the first time, realized that Serenity had been thinking the exact same thing he was. Serenity picked at her food, "I've been wondering that all day. I think that back then, it would have been harder for things to work out. After all, we would only see each other sparingly."

Athgilion nodded, "Then what about now." Serenity looked up. Athgilion's eyes showed he was completely serious.

Serenity smiled, "I suppose it's worth a try." Serenity started laughing, "I can't believe it. Tails has been trying to set me up for years and finally succeeded."

Athgilion raised an eyebrow, "You seem surprised. Tails is pretty smart for his age. Plus I bet he had some help." Serenity nodded and composed herself.

"So do we tell everyone about us or make them wait?"

"Something tells me they already know," Athgilion glanced off to the side. Serenity looked over and saw the group sitting a few tables away and within definite earshot. They were smiling and waving at the group. Serenity just shook her head.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The rest of the evening went without a hitch. After the meal, the group met up outside and then began the trip home. Serenity and Athgilion looked at each other. Neither had been this happy for several years.

* * *

><p><strong>Things seem to be working out to a good start for Serenity and Athgilion. Please Review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Meruna

**The gang travels to Athgilion's homeland in order to help fight a war. But how will the Meruki king greet Sonic and his friends?**

* * *

><p>Serenity walked outside. She watched as Tails and Athgilion fought with wooden swords. Athgilion was training Tails to build up his physical strength. It also gave Tails a new way to defend himself. Serenity sat down next to Cosmo.<p>

"Still going?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah. They've been at it for hours. Surly their getting tired." Cosmo shook her head.

"Those two never cease to surprise me," Serenity watched as Tails defended against his mentor and threw a few attacks of his own. Eventually, Athgilion disarmed Tails, who fell to the ground exhausted.

Athgilion helped Tails up, "Not bad. You lasted for four hours this time. Even managed to land a few blows to me."

Tails took a second to catch his breath, "I don't think that was my skill. You seemed a little distracted."

Athgilion smiled, "OK, you got me there. I have been feeling a little distracted lately." They walked over to the house and sat down with the two girls.

Serenity smiled at Athgilion, "So, what's got you distracted?"

Athgilion looked down. It took a while for him to answer, "I've been thinking about going back to Meruna for a short visit."

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Athgilion nodded, "From what I understand, Meruna is close to war right now. The Shadow Wolves have been raiding supplies from nearby villages and are gathering an army."

"And you want to go help them," Serenity said. It wasn't a question. "You know we can't let you go alone, right?"

Athgilion chuckled, "I know. Although I'm worried about how Father will react to Sonic and his siblings. After all, our relationship with Aleena's kingdom isn't exactly friendly, although I think my father does want peace." He sighed, "If you will get a hold of the others and tell them to be here soon, and explain why, we can leave shortly."

Serenity nodded, "What should they bring?"

"Nothing, although if they have a weapon I would suggest that."

"Right."

Within an hour everyone was at Athgilion's house and many were armed. Shadow had several guns and ammo for each. Amy had her ever present hammer tucked away somewhere. Sonic and Tails both had a sword each. Manic had chains with blades at the ends. Sonia had a dagger and a boot knife. Even Serenity was armed with a bow made seemingly from solid crystal.

"So," Sonic said, "when do we leave?"

Athgilion checked his weapons. In addition to his twin swords, he carried a large broad sword on his back. Once he was satisfied, he put on his cloak and instructed everyone to do the same.

"Now, stay close to me. I can transport us within a mile of the city entrance, but we are on foot from there. Guards will stop us, but once they recognize me they will let us through. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, "Alright, let's go." There was a sudden flash and the room was emptied.

The group found themselves in an open meadow. Athgilion's spell had brought them within a mile of Meruna. They had been walking for a while now.

"Athgilion," Silver said, "why couldn't you just teleport us right into Meruna again?"

Athgilion looked over his shoulder, "There are spells that protect Meruna from magical invasion. If I tried to breach them, it would more than likely kill us." He looked ahead, "They should be around here somewhere…." As he finished this thought, four armed Meruki seemed to step out of thin air. Each one was armed with a long sword. They wore a cloak marked with a crescent moon symbol.

One of them stepped forward, "No one passes this point. Especially those armed such as yourselves. What business do you have here?"

Athgilion stepped forward and removed his hood. His tails unwound, showing all nine. The Meruki immediately went to their knees.

"Forgive me Lord Athgilion. I did not realize it was you."

"At ease soldier," Athgilion waited as the four guards, each with three tails, stood.

"I must admit sire, we did not expect to see you again anytime soon. Please, allow us to escort you to the palace."

"That won't be necessary," Athgilion said as he waved off the offer. "As you can tell, I already travel with an armed escort and am armed myself."

The guard captain looked at the group behind Athgilion. Most of the group had some sort of weapon. Those that were unarmed looked like they could still fight hand-to-hand if they had to. The guard scanned the crowd till his eyes fell on Shadow's cloaked figure.

"You," he pointed to Shadow, "I sense a very strong source of Chaos Energy coming from you."

Shadow nodded, "It runs through my veins sir."

The captain shook his head, "I can tell that, but I speak of a more powerful source; a more concentrated source."

Athgilion looked over his shoulder, "Show him, Shadow."

Shadow nodded and drew out the green Chaos Emerald. The four guards jumped back at the sight of the sparkling gem.

"H-how is this possible?" the guard captain asked. "They were sealed away four-thousand years ago!"

Athgilion motioned for Shadow to put away the Emerald before turning to the guards. "I don't know all the details, but apparently the guardians at the time became power hungry and awoke Chaos himself. From there I can only guess what happened."

The guard captain nodded, "I see. Well at least let me advise you to be wary. A small group of Shadow Wolves somehow slipped through our borders last night. We have yet to catch them."

Athgilion nodded and thanked the Captain before heading on his way.

Before long, the group came upon the city of Meruna. They moved quickly towards the palace walls. Many of the Meruki in the streets stopped to stare at the strange group. Athgilion took no notice and kept moving forward. It took nearly an hour for the group to reach the walls surrounding the palace. Athgilion spoke rapidly in his tongue to the guards and they allowed the group through the gate. What they saw nearly took their breath away.

The palace soared overhead. The spires at the corners of the palace towered above them, flags at their pinnacles. The entrance stood thirty feet high and twenty feet wide with oak doors. The entire building was built out of white stone.

Athgilion stopped and turned to face the group. "Alright, when we get inside let me do the talking for now. It's important you leave your faces covered until I tell you otherwise," his demeanor had become more serious.

The group nodded that they understood. Athgilion turned to face the doors, "Nearly eight years have passed since I left this place." Athgilion approached the next group of guards, "We seek an audience with King Ediron. I understand this is the day he holds public court during the week."

The guards looked at the group. The one on the left spoke, "If you would follow me, I will escort you to the throne room."

Athgilion nodded and the group followed the guard. After a half hour had passed, the group reached the entrance to the throne room. The guard turned to face the group.

"Wait to be announced. It seems to be slow today so your group will be next. Who speaks for your group?"

Athgilion stepped forward, "I do."

"And how shall I announce you?"

"Emissaries from Green Hill Zone."

The guard's eyes narrowed, "That is Queen Aleena's realm, if I am not mistaken."

Athgilion nodded, "You are correct, but we do not speak for the Queen."

The guard was suspicious but shrugged it off. It was a few minutes before the case before them was finished. The guard entered and announced, "My Lord, King Ediron. A group from Green Hill Zone seeks an audience with you. They claim to be emissaries."

The voice that responded was full of authority, "Let them enter, but keep your hands close to your blades."

The guard motioned for them to enter. Athgilion led the group forward. They proceeded down the aisle until Athgilion, Serenity, and Tails stood at a line on the ground with the rest behind them.

The king looked down, "Speak your piece and be done."

Athgilion looked up, "As you wish, Father." Athgilion threw back his hood and unwound his tails so that all nine showed. There were gasps in the crowd as Athgilion removed his cloak to reveal the finery underneath. The king's eyes went wide.

"Athgilion! My son, you've returned." Ediron ran to Athgilion and embraced him. Athgilion returned the gesture.

They separated and looked at each other. Finally Athgilion spoke up, "It's good to be back." He leaned in close so only his father could hear him, "I heard about the approaching war. I came to help defend my home. I also brought friends."

Ediron looked at the cloaked figures behind his son, "Well then let's meet them shall we?"

Athgilion nodded and motioned for the others to remove their hoods. Gasps were heard and swords were drawn when Sonic and the other hedgehogs in the group revealed themselves.

"Sire, it's a trick! Stand back and let us…"

Athgilion drew his twin blades, and nine more appeared, one in each tail, "First to harm them dies by my hand! They are under my protection!" The air in the room was tense.

Ediron seemed suspicious as well, "You have some explaining to do Athgilion."

Athgilion began to relate the story of when he met Sonic and Tails and the events that had transpired since.

"They were the only ones who welcomed me even after figuring out who and what I am." Athgilion lowered his swords, the ones in his tails vanishing, "I know what you're thinking, but trust me, they're on our side."

Ediron shook his head, "I still find it hard to trust them."

"Then perhaps I can vouch for them sire." Everyone turned to look at Serenity.

Ediron raised an eyebrow, "And who might you be?"

"Serenity Prower, at your service."

There were murmured conversations in the audience.

Ediron's eyes went wide, "I take it you can understand our surprise. Everyone thought you had perished when…" He trailed off, eyes wandering to Athgilion.

"Yes, well, I assure you I am alive and well. And I can vouch for Sonic and his friends. They are on our side. You have my oath as a cleric."

Ediron looked back at Sonic and his friends, "Guards, at ease. They are not our enemy."

The guards sheathed their blades and the tension in the room lifted.

Athgilion let out a sigh and sheathed his twin swords, "At least that's over. Now, when you finish with court I'll introduce them all to you."

Three hours later, Athgilion was sitting in the dining room with his friends. Ediron sat at the head of the table. Aaron and Noel had heard that Athgilion was back and had joined them. Athgilion had properly introduced everyone and had just finished telling the story of his adventures since leaving home.

Ediron shook his head, "To think, all this happening in such a short time. And the Chaos Emeralds released!"

Athgilion shrugged, "I'm not too happy about it myself but at least Sonic and Shadow know how to use them…somewhat."

Aaron spoke up, "Somewhat?"

"We can't unlock their true power," Sonic said. "We can use them to increase our own, but that's as far as it goes." Shadow nodded his agreement.

The meal went on for the next hour or so with Athgilion answering questions from his father.

When the meal was over, Ediron bade the group goodnight. "Feel free to take a tour of the city tomorrow. After that I suppose we should discuss the upcoming battle." With that he left. Athgilion showed everyone to their rooms. They were all on the same hall so finding each other would be easy. They told each other good night and went to sleep. Athgilion was lying in his bed but couldn't sleep. It felt strange to be among his people again. Not to mention with a war brewing he found his thoughts turning towards the cities defense. Athgilion sighed and got up. He went out to the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. From his vantage point he could see most of the city.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either?" Athgilion looked over to see Serenity on the balcony beside his.

He shook his head, "No. I just have to much on my mind." He looked over at her and smiled, "Guess that's to be expected. After all, it's been nearly nine years since I've been home."

Serenity nodded, "I understand how you feel. Although I understand their surprise, it still feels strange to have a whole nation think you're dead. I guess, even among all of these people, I still feel lonely." Serenity felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up at Athgilion and smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Athgilion said. "As long as I'm here, you will never be alone."

Serenity closed her eyes, "Good to know."

They spent the next hour in silence, simply enjoying each other's company and watching the stars. They would wake up the next morning in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone asks about the last line, the answer is no they didn't. Next chapter, Athgilion realizes that the Chaos Emeralds aren't the only mystical items that were freed.<strong>


End file.
